


Everything (that I couldn't have)/愿想成真

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, the avengers are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 为了户口问题，美国队长和冬日战士决定假结婚，温馨短文，两发完。双向暗恋+朋友变情人+喜闻乐见的假结婚梗+蜜里调油的老冰棍





	Everything (that I couldn't have)/愿想成真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything (that I couldn't have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454946) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



“你不必这么做，史蒂夫。”巴基把俄罗斯政府的信件放到一旁，上面赫然要求交出德米特里·巴蒂舍夫（代号“冬日战士”）以接受审讯。

门口的史蒂夫犹豫了一下，巴基一定听到了他和佩珀的最后谈话，疲惫不堪的脸上布满了屈服命运的得过且过。那群混蛋一直对他紧追不放，史蒂夫打心底里厌恶他们，“我想这么做。”希望巴基能从话语中听到他的坚定，“我不能再失去你。”

“但是结婚？你觉得这能行得通？”

“如果我们结婚了，你就会得到绿卡。在两国没有引渡条约的情况下，他们没办法带你回去。而且，这也算不上什么一劳永逸的法子，它只是多留给我们一些时间。俄罗斯人有身份证件和DNA证明你就是德米特里吗？去他的，我们会找到我们的DNA证据。”双拳捏紧的力道让他猛然惊醒，他慢慢地撤了力，故作轻松把手插进口袋。“我们会证明你就是巴基·巴恩斯，然后让俄罗斯人拿着那张废纸赶紧滚蛋。”

巴基还是那副半信半疑的样子，“所以我作为德米特里跟你结婚……这段婚姻真的有效吗？”

“事实上，它会的。”佩珀提起时，他也觉得非常惊讶。“缔结婚约的是活生生的人，而不是冷冰冰的名字。除非欺诈，否则它会一直有效。”

“欺诈指的是……?”

“就是你特意装成德米特里跟我结婚。这又不是现在才发生的事。”

巴基的脸上浮现出一种很古怪的表情，他反应极快地低下了头，垂落的发丝遮住了剩余的表情，“如果你遇到了某个人怎么办？”他轻声问。

“我从冰里出来都五年了，巴克，到现在一点苗头都没有。”也许是因为他过早就遇到他的另一半，久远得甚至无法准确辨认出究在哪一秒坠入爱河，“那如果你遇到了某个人呢？你就一点都不担心这个问题吗？”

“得了吧，史蒂夫。”巴基恼怒地瞪他一眼，“谁想跟冬日战士约会？”

我愿意，史蒂夫想，无论是冬日战士还是德米特里·巴蒂舍夫或是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，什么名字都无关紧要，只要他们都是巴基就够了，“你知道你有多少粉丝网站吗？”

“我有粉丝站？”好奇和惊恐齐齐出现在那张滑稽的脸上，“你是怎么知道它们的？”

“我有时会在网上碰到一些。”他们拍的巴基很棒，非常的……艺术。

“他们可能只是喜欢冬日战士的概念。”巴基说，“现实境遇比任何的设想都操蛋得多。”

“我觉得我们做的很好。”

“是啊，你都没想过要摆脱麻烦。”

巴基递给他一个责备的眼神，他照例选择了无视，“想想看，”他说，“很容易就能让移民局的那群人相信我们结婚了。我们住在一块，生活在一块，连东西都混着一块用。睡在一张床上？这有什么新鲜的。两人离得太近？这不都和以前一样吗。”

巴基打量了他好一会儿，探究的目光让他浑身不适，“你之前想过这个。”

他用力咽下涌到喉口的疯狂大笑，“是的，巴基，我想过。”一个可怕念头顿时砸上他的脑壳，“那个……我的意思是，不一定非我不可。只要是个美国人而且对你足够了解——”

“不，”巴基打断了他的话，“如果我要和某人结婚，那个人只能是你。”

“哦，”史蒂夫说，巴基一番斩钉截铁的发言，让他的心脏在胸腔里来了个急刹车，“好的。”一个还没意识到的隐患瞬间对他失去威胁。

“你吻过男人吗，史蒂夫？”巴基谨慎地把信折起来塞进信封。“别忘了要让移民局相信，咱们得做的可不只是住在一起而已。”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“但亲你这张傻脸我还是能做到的。”他耸耸肩，“要是你还没准备好的话……”

这成功引起了巴基的注意，“准备好？”巴基站起身，款款向他走来，每一声持续而缓慢的步调都像是踏在他的心尖上，鉴于第一次见到这种走路方式的场合，他原本不该这么浑身燥热才对。是浏览冬兵站子上那些色情又恐怖的图片的后遗症吗？那些可都是他的精神食粮。

巴基停在几英寸前，抱着双臂注视着他，“你真的想这么做？让别人相信咱俩在上床？”

这不公平。为什么巴基谈到“性”的时候，声音会变得这么柔和、这么撩人啊？

巴基冷哼了一声，“你在听我说这话的时候连不脸红都做不到。”

“那就让我们试试看吧，”史蒂夫说，“看看我能不能应付的了。”

“性？”

“不！不是——我说的是吻，让我们试着接吻，看看我们能做得到吗。”他很清楚自己的答案。事实上，不，他可能不会，不会专门去思考这个问题，巴基可能和他想一块去了，但这绝不是他乱说话的原因。

“所以你建议我们亲吻对方……什么的？就为了看看我们能不能做到？”

“嗯……是的。”史蒂夫喘了一口气，他都没有意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸。巴基不仅没有讨厌这个提议，而且还有可能在认真思考，“就像你说的一样，我们必须骗过移民局。但是我们不需要滚床单，它只是一些”——他试着让自己听上去更随意——“问候吻。”

巴基扬起了眉毛，“滚床单？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“这是一个新词，它指的是——”

“我知道它的意思，史蒂夫，我只是觉得你做不到。”

巴基若有所思地站在那儿，史蒂夫心脏急得都蹦到嗓子眼里了，但他还是不动声色地静心等待着。他不会也不能再推动事情发展了。他的行为已经越过了线，潜在的未来却依然强烈地引诱着他。

“嗨，亲爱的，我回来了。”巴基轻声说，在两人面对面站着的时候，无意识地露出微笑，身体向前凑去，温暖的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的。胡茬的微微刮蹭像过电似的带给皮肤一阵兴奋的战栗，他睁开眼睛看向巴基，后者正咬着下唇，迟疑地盯着他。

史蒂夫清了清喉咙，“没那么糟吧？”

巴基点点头。

“换我来？”史蒂夫问道。

巴基飞快地向他的嘴唇瞥去一眼，一本正经地点点头。史蒂夫凑得更近了些，轻轻捧起巴基的下巴，努力掩饰着喉咙深处的惊奇叹息，然后笨拙地把嘴唇压在巴基的唇瓣上。问候吻，他提醒自己，不是滚床单的那种，但他还是没能抵过诱惑，微微分开的双唇悄摸摸地感受着另两片的温热潮湿。很快他就强迫自己向后退去。

“所以，”巴基说，他的脸颊上泛着淡红。

“所以，”史蒂夫傻乎乎地跟着重复了一遍。他的视线似乎钉在了巴基身上，巴基好像也在不停回看着他。

“那个……”

“是的。”

“你觉得他们会买账吗？”

“是的。”喉咙突然干得冒烟，史蒂夫用力地咽下一口唾沫，“所以我们要这么做吗？”

巴基笑得连眼纹都皱巴巴的，紧张的气氛瞬间烟消云散。

“有什么好笑的，巴克？”

“你肯定知道怎样做一个甜言蜜语的男人。”巴基摇摇头，低声重复着史蒂夫的话，“所以我们要这么做吗？”

“好的。第一，去你的（fuck you）。”史蒂夫说，“如果你愿意的话，我可以单膝下跪——”

“现在这是个好办法。”

“——第二，我们真的要这么做？”

巴基径直笑了出来。史蒂夫好久都没见他笑得这么文静了，低沉、温和又安静的笑声钻进他的耳朵里，笑得他身上轻飘飘的，心脏砰砰地跳个不停，嘴角不由自主地汇成了一个微笑。

“好的，可以，”巴基说。“我们就这么做。”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

“我认为我们应该练习一下。”

史蒂夫惊讶地眨了眨眼，从书本里抬起了头。巴基懒洋洋地坐在扶手椅上，腿伸得老长，两只脚踩在脚蹬上，似乎所有的注意力都被眼前的桌子所瓜分。史蒂夫不禁怀疑起自己是否出现了幻听。

“练习什么？”

“表现得像对真正的伴侣。”

史蒂夫立马进入高度警戒状态，“你是说拉手之类的吗？”

巴基点点头。

“是个好策略。”他坐起身，试图让音调听上去没有那么热情，“要习惯表现得像对真正的伴侣，这样我们才能在移民局面试时显得自然。”

“是的，”巴基低着头说。“策略”。

“你想做什么?”

“我们可以一起看电影吗?”

“还有拥抱？”史蒂夫满怀希望地问。

那双漂亮眼睛一下子亮了起来，“是啊，好的。”

史蒂夫把他的书放好，在Netflix列表中随机选了一部电影。他对看什么电影提不起半点兴趣，穿着短袜的脚搁在咖啡桌上，手欢快地拍了拍旁边的座位，右胳膊大大咧咧地横在沙发靠背上，“快来。”

巴基端端正正地坐在史蒂夫身边，源源的热量顺着气流渗入他右侧毛孔中。自从血清加快了他的代谢速度以来，巴基就成了唯一一个还能让他感到温暖的人。他很遗憾没能及时领悟到它的背后深意，他永远也不会原谅这样迟钝的自己，“准备好了吗？”他问道。

“准备什么？”

“拥抱啊。”

巴基瞥了他一眼，“我们不是已经在做吗？”

“不是。这只算坐得很近。”他看到现在的人们无时无刻不抱在一起，大街上、火车上、电视上……到处都有甜蜜相拥的身影，回忆总是突然袭上他的胸口，肆意地把将心头的嫩肉搅得又酸又痛。气温愈寒，记忆便愈清晰，在浪潮涨至最高的那一刻，他甚至能感受到身侧温暖的幻影：自己在小公寓里和巴基紧紧依偎，在他舒适的怀抱里懵懂转醒，或是在不眠之夜里和他蜷成一团，真切得仿佛已有热气爬入了脊椎。但他最后只说了句，“我在电影里经常看到这种场景。”

“我猜这就够让你升为专家了。”巴基干巴巴地说。

“了解这个的是你，巴克，你和那么多的女孩约会过，比我更有经验。”

“那都是很久之前的事了。”巴基耸耸肩，“我有点技艺生疏。”

史蒂夫双手抱头，连声呻吟着对这双关语的浓浓恐惧。一旁的巴基对他狡黠一笑。

“来吧。”巴基用胳膊肘碰了碰他。是金属的那只。“这件事我全听你的。”

史蒂夫龇着牙摸上肋骨上的痛处，那对弯弯的嘴角翘得越发得意。史蒂夫垂下手臂，无声无息地环上巴基的肩膀，用力地挤压着那处结实的肌肉，险些把他们搞得两败俱伤——他俩差点就没喘过气来。巴基意有所指地瞪他一眼，“你先开始的。”史蒂夫无辜地辩解道。

他把嘴里嘟囔着的巴基拉到身边，感谢巴基没有用金属手肘对付他。反应过来的巴基微微移动下身体，温顺地把头靠上史蒂夫的肩膀。他低头温柔地凝视着巴基的发顶，“可以吗？”他小声问道。

巴基点点头。

史蒂夫藏在巴基的头发里偷偷地笑了。他很开心巴基看不到这个笑容，因为他确信自己把无可救药的迷恋全都直白地写在了脸上。他伸出左手，把两人的手指一根根扣在一起，右手朝巴基的金属手探去，慢慢拉起了它，好让温暖的嘴唇能落在冰凉的指节上，然后他转过了脸，嘴唇偷偷地弯了起来，变成了一个害羞的微笑。有了信心的加持，史蒂夫还大胆地用唇轻擦过巴基的太阳穴。这都是练习，对吧？

电影的声音被通通屏蔽，他全心全意地感受着依偎着的温暖，以至于连一个眼神都懒得分给屏幕。他发现自己在配合着巴基的节奏呼吸，又是一个古老的习惯。这么久以来，他第一次放任自己把计划、问题和战略都扔到一边，纵情地沉浸在同巴基共度的惬意时光中。那些吻美妙极了，让他有些心猿意马，脑子里塞满了再来一次的念头。但是这个，这个拥抱也很美妙。

“真是个好主意，巴克。“他不该这样，真的不该这样，他已经为策划结婚的私心愧疚不已了，但是……”“你还有其他想法吗？”

“我们可以……”巴基犹豫了一下，史蒂夫明显感觉到他变得很紧张。“不是，你知道什么？没关系的。”

“你知道你没法做到。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“射出的箭无法收回，你知道那对我来说意味着什么。你知道我不会眼睁睁看着你被带走。”

巴基满不在乎地看着他。“像求吃骨头的狗一样吗？”

“你知道的。所以投降吧，赶紧告诉我。”

巴基咬着下唇，右手指摆弄着运动裤上的一条折痕。史蒂夫好奇极了，到底是什么惊天动地的念头能把巴基搞得这么紧张。

巴基微弱的声音差点就被电视声盖住，“我们可以住一间屋子。”

一时间史蒂夫都不知道该说些什么，这种感觉就像是有人发现了他的愿望清单，然后大方地开始将列表逐一兑现。

巴基把脸扭向一旁，“这实在是蠢透——”

“不！不，这很好！”他把巴基又拉了回去，双手紧紧握住他的，试图把一切妄图松手的想法都扼杀在摇篮中。“我们应该习惯把所有的东西都放在一间屋子里，这样看起来就像是我们住在一起。”想法和清单在他脑子里一一涌现。可能是因为他的样子就像是立刻就要从沙发上一跃而起，马不停蹄地打算搬东西似的，巴基一直神情古怪地盯着他。

小声点，史蒂夫，装得随性些，“我们该用谁的房间？”

“我想是……我的？既然，”——巴基不赞成地看他一眼——“那是防御更好的一间。”

“现在谁是那只叼着骨头的狗？我可告诉过你啊，从我们住进去的那刻起，所有想找你的人都得先来会会我。除此之外，你还有权把我带到任何你想让我去的地方，怎么样？”

巴基微微犹豫了一瞬，然后开口问道，“会是哪里呢？”

“一个防御更好的房间，”他说，惊得巴基张了嘴说。

“没错。”

“所以你认为我们该什么时候搬家?”

巴基耸了耸肩，眼球死死地黏在电视屏幕上。“你才是那个要搬东西的人。”

“那现在就是最适合的时间，巴克。”

大胆的发言让他得到一个大吃一惊的眼神，“现在？”

“永远不要把事情拖到明天……”

巴基满腹狐疑地瞧着他，“你真的是个百岁老人吗？”

“同类相知，巴克。”在等巴基回复的时候，他突然很庆幸自己多年来一直都在练习隐藏情感，不然巴基一定能看出来他究竟有多紧张。

“你不想先看完电影吗?”

史蒂夫坦诚地说：“其实我根本就没看。”

巴基站起身，将史蒂夫一把拉起，“我也是。”

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

史蒂夫醒来时，巴基就躺在他身边，高大的身体蜷缩成小小的一个球，火炉似的呼呼地散着热气。有那么一刻，他还以为自己回到了布鲁克林的狭小公寓里。更多的细节逐渐清晰：缠在腰间的冰冷手臂，没有把他整个抱住的温热身体。怀着想要确定这不是梦境的想法，他轻轻扶上巴基的金属手臂，冰凉的触感告诉他这都是真的，巴基真的就在他的身边。就像过去做过的千千万万次一样，他又一次压下渴望转身吻上巴基皮肤的冲动。

巴基很快动了起来，身体在床单上懒洋洋地蹭了蹭，无意识地朝史蒂夫挨过来，硬硬的胡茬轻轻擦过敏感的脖颈，停在T恤衣领上的一块皮肤，他觉得自己全身的鸡皮疙瘩都在紧急集合。巴基已经醒过来了，他蹑手蹑脚地移动着，小心翼翼地避免碰到枕边人，很明显他并不想吵到史蒂夫。史蒂夫一直闭着眼睛，直到听到门轻声合上的声音才重新睁开。他无不悲伤地意识到，这纯粹是场过去的重演。

史蒂夫离开房间时，巴基正坐在餐桌前，像往常一样喝着速溶咖啡。他对咖啡机一向缺乏耐心。史蒂夫现在还能清楚的记起他对此的回答，“史蒂夫，我只想要咖啡因，又不是想要该死的吟诗一首。”

“嘿。”巴基看起来很紧张，就像不知道该怎样演出睡在一张床后的正确反应。

为了让他安心，史蒂夫弯下腰，吻了一下他的太阳穴。巴基忽然低头抿了一口咖啡，但史蒂夫还是捕捉到那一刻他微微扬起的嘴。“嘿，”史蒂夫打着招呼，感受到紧紧缠上手指的金属触感，他的心脏开始撒欢似的轻轻扑腾着。

“我给你煮了咖啡，”巴基边说边对着咖啡机点了点头。

“哦。”不知为何，一股热流无所不入地钻入他的每个毛孔，让他从里到外都觉得暖洋洋的，脸颊上甚至还泛起了朵朵红晕，“谢谢。”

除了坐得更近了些，碰触的时间长了些，剩下的发展都平平无奇，与任何一个共度的早晨并无二致。史蒂夫不得不反复提醒自己，这一切都是装出来的。

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

史蒂夫抬起杯子，一口醇香的咖啡即刻就要流入喉咙。这时巴基拖着沉重的步伐走出卧室，晨光在银色手臂和右手的戒指上一闪而过，他顶着一头杂草似的棕毛，混乱得仿佛一夜之间搬入了一窝掠食成性的麻雀，无精打采的眼睛底下挂着两只又大又圆的黑眼圈。

看到巴基起床可真让人惊讶，他可能在天亮前才睡着。史蒂夫夜里醒了好几次，迷迷糊糊地看到巴基趴在床头灯那儿看书，柔和的身影似乎要融入半明半暗的光线中，这副景象令他觉得温暖，不由地把身体蜷得更紧，前额靠上巴基的腰窝，巴基温柔地把手搭在他的肩膀上，舒服得让他在嗓子底下哼哼了两声，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

巴基心不在焉地朝萨姆点了点头，慢吞吞地走到史蒂夫旁边。无视史蒂夫晨跑后的一身臭汗，手臂自觉搂上他的腰，大大方方地在嘴角偷了一吻。“早上好。”巴基咕哝着说，在史蒂夫缓过气之前，就先一步走到客厅里去了。

等他终于想起来要喝咖啡时，手里的杯子早就不见了踪迹。他的嘴唇滑稽地抽搐了一下，“靠，巴克。”巴基一向对不用煮的咖啡格外钟爱。

他又倒了一杯，突然意识到这屋子里还有另一人，他不动声色地抬起头，僵硬地望向不远处的萨姆。后者瞪的溜圆的眼睛正忙着狙击巴基，盛满的咖啡杯和端着杯子的手臂简直成了摆在嘴前的两块石膏。感受到史蒂夫的视线，萨姆慢慢地转动颈椎，带着一副“我他妈的看到了什么”的表情震惊地盯着他，麻木地把咖啡杯向巴基的方向推了推，“他是——？所以你们两个现在是——？”

“不！这是为了——在移民局面试时能习惯装成一对真正的伴侣，”他无奈地耸耸肩，“这是……练习。”

萨姆这个混蛋，立马摆出巡视整间公寓的大阵仗，甚至不辞辛苦地从凳子上跳下，夸张地在早餐台上来回搜寻，“我可没看见什么移民局的人……”

史蒂夫吓得汗毛都立了起来，急慌慌地对萨姆做了一个嘘声的动作，生怕咖啡机的声音盖不住他俩的说话声。

萨姆的眼珠滋溜地转了一圈，声音刻意地放低，“看看他！”二人齐刷刷地向巴基望去，他们的关注对象蜷缩在那把最靠窗的扶手椅上，手里捧着偷来的咖啡杯，正睡眼惺忪地瞧着窗外。“这哥们至少有一半的脑子睡在床上。那不是练习，史蒂夫，它是个习惯。”萨姆递给他一个意味深长的眼神，“你们俩还练习了什么？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“那个我……搬进他的房间了。”

萨姆看上去很严肃地在考虑要不要一拳打爆史蒂夫的头。

“我们不是——想想，我们不是第一次在一块睡，那时候连加热器和电热器都没有。”他刻意省略了睡觉的细节：大多数清晨醒来时，他们都像两只大虾米一样挤在一起，虽然在有温控的房间里分享彼此体温完全没必要。每日的晨 勃和每晚多出的十分钟淋浴也被他一并跳过。

“住一间屋是谁的主意?”

“老实说，是他。”

“啊？”看样子萨姆正忙着对他长久以来的认知重做定位，“面试还有多久？”

“一个星期。通常是在婚后的第三周，但由于我们的特殊情况，面试被提前了。

“你们住在一个房间里多久了？”

“一个星期。”

“你把东西搬进来花了多长时间?”

“有几天吧？”其实从牙刷立在屋里的第一天晚上起，他就睡上了巴基的床。但他决定对萨姆隐瞒这个真实情报，毕竟亲口说出这个对他还是挺残忍的。

“好吧。那你为什么要在面试前两周做这件事呢？”

洞察一切的目光无情地扫射着史蒂夫，他不自在地挪了挪身子，“我们不想让这个房间看上去太假。”

“好吧。”萨姆又念了一遍，慢吞吞地拖着长腔，力求让每个音节都达到最佳讽刺效果。

“你告诉他你的心情了吗？”

“谁说这没什么好说的？”他自言自语地说。

萨姆甚至连回答都夹枪带棒，“当一切都尘埃落定，他——”

史蒂夫瑟缩了一下。

“对不起，哥们。”审视史蒂夫的眼中如今溢满了同情之色，“你该告诉他你的心情。”

“巴基从没……巴基只跟女人约会过，萨姆。”

“是的，这和他吻你一点矛盾都没有。时代不同了，对吧？我的意思是，你是个双性恋，但我肯定你那时候没跟男人约会过。”

他没说话。

萨姆的眉毛又皱起来。“那时候你们约会过？”

他翻了个白眼。“你知道的，我上的可是艺术学校。”

“这么说你和男人约会了！”

完成工作的咖啡机停了下来，寂静的阴影突然笼罩了整间屋子，史蒂夫默不作声地向巴基看去——他正闭着眼睛缩在扶手椅里，以防万一，史蒂夫还是压低了声音，“没有。但我可以这么做。”他耸耸肩，“我只是对别人没有兴趣。”

“就像你醒来后对谁都不感冒一样？”萨姆摇了摇头。“对他表白。是他刚才拖着步子跟，跟个僵尸似的满屋游荡都没忘亲你一口。也是他提议你睡上他的床。”萨姆用手指戳了他一下。“对，他，表，白！”

“我不能。”

“为什么不能？你又没有什么损失？你知道巴基不会因此针对你，你的男孩永远舍不得伤害你半分。”

“这不在我，萨姆。我想过要告诉他，但是巴基……他总想着要保护我，照顾我。他不喜欢看到我受伤。”

萨姆的眼神成功从犀利变为悲痛，这意味着他已经开始琢磨出问题的症结所在了。

“退一万步讲，要是我真告诉他了，如果他对我没有这种感情怎么办？他之后会怎么样，如果他知道自己就是那个让我，我——”他做了一个无能为力的手势，“而他清楚地知晓自己无力改变什么。”巴基总是对它们抱有过多的负罪感。

“该死的，”萨姆轻声咒骂着。

他觉得自己被赤条条地暴露在阳光下，于是低下头掩饰般地瞥了眼咖啡，“是的。”

“所以你要继续对他隐瞒真相，”萨姆小心翼翼地说。“为了他好。”

“一想到他会受伤，我就受不了，”他说，一丝责备在心中隐隐作痛。“我不能这么做。也许这也是为了保护自己。”

“如果发现多年来你一直对他隐瞒这件事，你觉得他会怎么想？”

“他不会知道的。”

“你怎么能确定？”

“萨姆，我们断断续续地在一块同居了好几年。如果他到现在都没能发现，我有理由怀疑他永远都不会。”要是说他有些难过，好吧……反正没人知道。

萨姆看上去一脸不信，但史蒂夫很感激他能帮忙掩饰。

萨姆走后，他一直坐在巴基旁边的沙发上，小心翼翼地避免把他吵醒。在凝视巴基睡颜的静谧时光中，他努力不去想佩珀发来的短信。追踪孤儿院记录不太容易，但史密森尼博物馆已经开始着手寻找一些记录有效DNA的藏品。

森田的孙女曾经捐赠过一把小刀，巴基在从火车上掉下来的前一天晚上送给了森田。森田从来没有使用过它，也没有告诉史蒂夫这件事。尽管它是个不祥的赠品，但森田还是带着它走过了战争。

这很好，他们离证明巴基的身份又近了一步，但另一个他却满脑子都是时间不多了的想法。当巴基凑过来时，他把乱七八糟的念头都推到一边，手臂抬起为巴基腾出空间，巴基懒洋洋地缩了缩脑袋，舒舒服服地枕上他的大腿，活像一只寻求热源的大型猫咪。

“萨姆走了？”巴基迷迷糊糊地问着。

“嗯，”他慢慢地用手指梳理巴基的头发，努力分开缠在一块的结节，也许他该更勤奋地提醒巴基使用护发素才行。“你这么困，为什么不继续躺在床上呢？”

在嘴里含糊不清地吐出一句“你不在那儿”的时候，他差不多已经睡着了。

史蒂夫的胸口剧烈地抽搐着，揪心的疼痛简直令他无法呼吸。早在从十五岁起，这种疼痛便在他的心口生根发芽，他已经习惯了它的存在。垂落的目光一点点落在他的双手上，埋进它们正轻轻解开的顽固发结上，最后久久地停留在巴基安然入睡的侧脸上。他想：我怎么能放弃他呢？

 

史蒂夫放下电话，紧紧地把巴基拥入怀中。“结束了。”他对着巴基的发顶柔声说。“俄罗斯人已经放弃。你安全了。”巴基使劲地搂住他的后背，勒紧的手臂让他有些呼吸困难。

 

巴基是安全的。他找回了自己的名字，得到了永远的自由。史密森尼博物馆和托尼、布鲁斯联手找到了足够证明巴基就是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的证据，甚至将佐拉血清对DNA的影响也一并考虑在内。美国政府非常希望能拥有第二名具备公民身份的超级士兵，绝不会对他落入俄罗斯手中的潜在危险坐视不理，特别是在极有可能一同失去第一名超级士兵的情况下。毫无疑问，史蒂夫把一些事对他们讲得很清楚。

 

“你们做到了，”巴基颤抖地说，“你们所有人。”

 

声音中的自我怀疑让史蒂夫的心都碎了，即使过去这么久，巴基仍然无法相信有那么多人愿意为他而战。

 

他不禁将怀中的身体拥得更近，胳膊上拱起的肌肉像是要把巴基轧进骨头里，巴基小声抗议着，嘟哝着向后一靠。亮晶晶的眼睛快乐地看向他，美丽清澈得如同圣洁冰山中的一泓清泉，当水面只投射出史蒂夫的倒影时，他差点就凑过去亲吻巴基了……但他已经没有这份权利了。

 

随即意识到的还有两人之间的距离，他们离得太近了，从胸肌到大腿的每块肌肉都紧紧贴在一起，不像以前兄弟般的纯洁接触，但也算不上……过于亲密。他能看出巴基这会儿又和他想到一块去了。他们不约而同地向后退了大大一步，满世界乱飘的视线就是不往对方那边瞅。

 

一阵简短的沉默尴尬地凝固在空气中，直到他们的两个手机开始被信息铃声疯狂轰炸。巴基掏出手机，大拇指在屏幕上滑来滑去，一边飞快地浏览着祝福短信，一边跟史蒂夫说，“看来大家都听到了这个消息。”

 

克林特：这位刺客！披萨预计还有30m就送达！你男人也一块来！

 

小娜:我带了伏特加😁正宗的俄罗斯货。

 

巴基:👍

 

玛丽亚:小娜，你不是在欧洲吗?

 

小娜：我有我的办法🕶

 

克林特：不是你让我保密的吗？

 

小娜：🔪

 

托尼：你不能把便利商店的披萨带来。佩珀！告诉他！万恶的披萨将由我们来带！

 

克林特：🖕

 

佩珀：克林特，别管托尼。把你的披萨带来。

 

托尼：佩珀！

 

佩珀：克林特可以带，你也可以带。克林特，巴基和史蒂夫肯定都会吃完。

 

克林特：太对了。

 

史蒂夫：嘿！

 

巴基：🍽

 

山姆:我带什么？切肝吗？

 

罗德:我来带！

 

 

在一系列欢快的留言中，他收到了萨姆的一条信息：你还好吗？要是你需要我，我一直都在。他不知道该如何回复才好，最后在键盘上敲了两个字：谢谢。

 

看留言的时候，巴基的嘴角一直带着小小的弧度，“我们应该庆祝一下。”

 

“是的。”

 

巴基抬头看着他，“你没事吧?”

 

他努力让自己的声音显得快乐，“嗯，我没事。”他为巴基感到快乐，发自真心地为他感到快乐，但他心里还有一个自私的角落，正反复地被同个念头所撞击：他现在是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，不再是德米特里·巴蒂舍夫·罗杰斯了。他紧紧握住巴基的肩膀，试图回忆起过去像朋友一样触碰他的感受。巴基有些压抑地朝他笑了笑，“找回你的名字只是一个开始。”史蒂夫说。

神盾大厦的庆祝相当低调，应该是佩珀的手笔，史蒂夫合情合理地推测着、由于担心会流露出过多的表情，整场庆祝他都刻意地同巴基保持距离，但巴基就像太阳一般强烈吸引着他，即使隔着大半个房间，他的注意力也能会无可救药地向他飞去。萨姆发现了他的心不在焉（他当然能发现），但他善良得没有对他提起这件事。

有几个安静时刻，他看到巴基的笑容在唇畔消失，眼睛也变得暗淡。所以当他独自走上阳台时，史蒂夫也跟了过去。

“都还好吗？”史蒂夫陪巴基一起站在护栏边，两人离得很近，差点挨在一起的肩膀成为瑟瑟冷风中唯一的温暖支点。巴基看了他一眼，不自然地移开视线。当史蒂夫重又看到他的时候，他的脸上已经重新带上了一抹坚定微笑。他的心一下子就缩紧了，立刻明白了巴基刚才做过什么。那个特别的笑容让他忆起了一个酒吧，一双忧郁的眼睛和一件凌乱的制服，他记得自己当时的彻底失败。

“当然是万事皆好，史蒂夫。”巴基撞了一下他的肩头，“为什么不好？俄国人没有从我这儿捞到半分好处，军队也还欠我一屁股的薪水没给。”

“我不知道，巴克，但肯定有什么困扰着你。”

巴基的嘴角不停地抖动，完美的笑容变得萎靡不振，四周一片寂静，只能听到某处的车流声，和他手指间玻璃杯在护栏上左右旋转的刮蹭声，“这么多年来我一直都不知道自己是谁，没有名字，只有一个，一个代号，所以，当我的名字终于回来时，还是个正式的……我想，我只是需要一些适应的时间。”

他喝了一口威士忌，对史蒂夫微微一笑，原本为安心而生的笑容却起了反作用，让史蒂夫越加确信巴基有什么瞒着自己。但是他今晚不会做什么。没有什么比谈论起被九头蛇控制的那段时间更令巴基心生逃避的了。他伸手胳膊揽住巴基的肩膀，“巴克，无论你何时需要我，无论你需要什么，我都会留在这里。”此刻他对自己郑重起誓：这次他一定会做得更好。

巴基点点头，身体靠在史蒂夫的怀里，扭过头望向四下的风景。他们待在那里，亲昵而无声地分享彼此的体温，直到托尼把他俩推到酒桌前，为科学、毅力和斯塔克、班纳共同的天才结晶齐刷刷地与众人一同高举起庆祝的酒杯。

钟声响了十下的时候，房间里所有的生物都走得不利索了。巴基和克林特在酒吧里大打出手，那种古怪的心绪看上去似乎对他构不成什么威胁了，但是史蒂夫总疑心这是巴基故意装出来的，因为他知道史蒂夫在注视着自己。

与之前不同的是，现在心急火燎地投来担忧目光的人变成了巴基，无论史蒂夫走到哪里，背后总跟着一道忧心忡忡的视线。巴基的担心让他觉得温暖，但他知道自己必须尽快离开。什么都不对劲：巴基不在他的身边，甚至连萨姆的无声理解都进化成在疲惫神经上刮来刮去的钢丝绒。

当史蒂夫在酒吧中忙着寻找巴基时，巴基在一旁注视着他说，“你终于要和我们一块喝酒了，史蒂夫？”

克林特翻过一个空酒杯，举起伏特加酒瓶，准备往杯子里倒酒。他递给史蒂夫一个询问的眼神。

史蒂夫带着歉意的微笑摇了摇头。“我要回去了。”

“好吧。”巴基正要起身，“让我拿我的——”

史蒂夫扶上了巴基的手臂，动作极其尴尬极其不自然，“没事的，巴克。”他向克林特点点头，后者正在一旁饶有兴致地盯着他俩，“你应该留下来。”

还没来得及完全站起的身体瞬间冻成了一具冰雕，“你确定？”

和巴基一起回家的语句在舌尖上来回打滚儿，但他自私的时间已经够多了，“是的。你最近都老呆在家里。”

“哦，”冰雕从嘴里蹦出一个字，冷冰冰的脸上浮着层笑，刚能活动的身体啪叽一声坐了回去，“好的。”

溜出门之前，他最后向巴基那儿偷偷地瞧了一眼：巴基弓着背坐在吧台上，不管克林特说什么都只知道摇头。

回家的路线被头脑风暴冲击得支离破碎，乱成渣的记忆只剩下一块还能拎出来看的，让他看不厌似的来回重放。为巴基戴上戒指的感受清晰得仿佛就发生在昨日，光滑而温暖的银光在右指间闪闪发光，它很朴素，是巴基特意选的拉丝铂金款。要和金属手臂配套，史蒂夫。就算它的坚固永久看起来像是在对他无情嘲讽，但史蒂夫还是没办法摘下它，尤其是另一枚仍然稳稳地戴在那人的右手上时。

某个时刻他惊慌失措地发现自己站在他们——巴基的房间前。他现在在做什么？搬回自己的房间？最大胆的想法也不敢奢望自己仍能受到这间屋子的欢迎。但是他觉得自己没和巴基聊过就擅自搬出去有点不太好。至少他这个说辞成功地劝住了他。他应该等巴基回来再做决定，但他到现在都没回来。

史蒂夫筋疲力尽地倒在沙发上。因为实在没办法决定到底该睡哪张，最后索性便一个都不睡了。但他真的讨厌这个沙发，讨厌听不到巴基睡在身边的均匀呼吸，讨厌感受不到巴基贴在身上的温暖体温。他讨厌巴基不在这里。

他促成了一场虚假的婚姻，自负地认为不会被温情脉脉的假象所蒙蔽。他不是已经从布鲁克林的公寓、从军队的帐篷、从遍布全欧洲的军官宿舍中存活下来了吗？为什么现在的这些都离原路越来越远呢？碰触、亲吻、示爱……每一次亲昵都让他和巴基更加紧密，他一刻都没有后悔过，即使它意味必须要放弃一切。

他终于睡着了，睡得很不稳，一听到钥匙在锁眼里的轻转声便猛地惊醒过来。巴基走进屋子，双肩疲惫地耷拉着，心事重重地向他们——他——他们的房间走去，甚至都没有发现躺在沙发上的史蒂夫。他打开房门，身子定在原地，走廊的昏暗光线照在那张惊讶的脸上。然后他向四下看去，在沙发上找到了史蒂夫。

“对不起，”史蒂夫坐起来说。“我不知道你是想让我搬出去还是——我的意思这是过去我们共同决定的，所以现在也要再做一次——我们应该一起做决定，而不是睡觉——好吧，我们能够——”他叹了口气，用力抹了把脸。也许他该多想想自己到底该说些什么。他又试了一次，“你睡得更好，对吧？当我们在一起的时候？”不过，这其实是条懦夫路线，“我也睡得更好。”

巴基看了他很久，阴影在他脸上蒙上了淡淡的忧郁，“是的。”巴基说，史蒂夫觉得他从巴基的语气中听出种如释重负的意味，“我睡得更好。”

史蒂夫满怀希望地等待着。

“来吧，”巴基说。

史蒂夫手忙脚乱得差点从沙发爬了下来。

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

 

除了他的东西仍然留在巴基的房间之外，一切都回到原有的轨道上。他们每天晚上都心照不宣地爬上彼此的床沿，却在醒来时发现两具身体仍顽固地凑到了一起，纠缠的四肢贪婪地吸吮着对方的体温。后来他们便不约而同地设法在不同的时间醒来，这是一个绝口不谈的话题，它处于日常生活之外的真空世界。

每当史蒂夫注意到巴基头上缠着的发结时，他的几根手指仍会因渴望而抽搐不停。同样的，他也在巴基身上发现了细小的犹豫和突然中断的动作。他们变成了映衬彼此的镜子。这没什么好骄傲的，但它能多少宽慰自己不是唯一一个有适应障碍的人。

他试着和巴基聊一聊那晚在大厦上谈论的困扰，但巴基总是笑着跳过这个话题。事实上那天之后，巴基就再也没有什么不对劲的地方。如果不是记忆足够深刻的话，他也许会疑心这只是他的想象。他继续密切注视着巴基（尽管巴基总是他密切关注的焦点，但失去他的恐惧有时仍会令史蒂夫从梦中惊醒）

巴基又开始出门了。他一直都是一个善于交际的人，经常花上大量时间和小娜和克林特泡在一起，用他们枪支、刀子、弓箭做一些非人类的游戏。但自从史蒂夫住进了他的房间，巴基便开始和他一起在家里长时间的待着。

他就像一株格外顽固的野草，拼命张开草丝将巴基紧紧缠附在家里，愉悦地吞食着他宝贵的时间和精力。他不敢去想被困在家里的巴基会不会闷得发疯。所以即使非常想念他，非常渴望让他和自己一起待在家里，史蒂夫也不愿意在他面前表露些什么。

他们还没有摘下戒指。

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

 

他看着手里的结婚证。这段婚姻在达成目的之后又苟延残喘地过了近一个月。他不能再拖沓了，不能再自私地将巴基留在不明的婚姻中了。

音乐从厨房的方向飘来，巴基正在那里准备他们的晚餐。听音乐这件事差不多花了他一年的时间，因为他不想有别的动静干扰攻击的潜在声音。在他自愿打开音响的一刻，史蒂夫总算确信巴基真的回家了。

“嘿，巴基。”

巴基正忙着切洋葱丁，下意识地抬起头来，视线停在史蒂夫手里的薄纸上，手上的动作停了下来，“那是……？”

史蒂夫点点头，“还记得佩珀说过，就算证明你不是德米特里，我们的婚姻也仍然有效吗？”

“是吗……？”他很快接着说，“哦。”目光落在右手戴着的戒指上，他咧开嘴笑了，和旧日骄傲自信的笑容如出一辙，却不合时宜地出现在那张又平又板的脸上，“到离婚的时间了，是吧？”

他努力配合着巴基揶揄的语气，“是的。”很明显，他悲惨地失败了。

笑容从巴基的脸上脱落，“史蒂夫？”

他转过身，向外走去。他不能让巴基看到脸上的表情。“我得走了，巴克。”他背对着巴基说，“小娜——”

“史蒂夫。”

他停了下来。

“史蒂夫，你怎么了？”

他没有转过身，用力摇了摇头，“没什么。”从厨房岛传来的哒哒声越来越近，最后在他的身后戛然而止。

“别对我撒谎，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音平静而悲伤，“那不是你。”

多年来他一直隐而不露地撒着谎，但如果他现在也这么做，即使是为了巴基的最大利益着想，他也会因此越过无法原谅的界限。他颓败地叹了一口气，转过身来，逼迫自己面对巴基的凝视的目光。

“我想，我不——”他看了眼手上的薄纸，把他递给巴基，“我还没有做好结束的准备。”

巴基下意识地伸出手，从史蒂夫手中接过证件，“你不是……你不想离婚？”

“我想要维持这段婚姻。”史蒂夫选了一种更明确的说法。

“可是——”巴基摇摇头。“我不明白。”

“我和你结婚不仅仅出于想让俄国人离你远点的念头，巴克，我还想知道这会是什么样子……”他没有办法再说下去，自己一直坚信隐瞒感情是为了保护巴基，但为什么自己现在惊慌得连掩饰都做不到了呢？

“什么样……？”停了几秒后，巴基给他提示着句尾。

“我一直想知道会是什么样——和你在一起。”沉默很久后，史蒂夫终于鼓起勇气偷偷向巴基瞥了一眼——震惊全被巴基直白地写在脸上。“我想你一定没想到吧。”

“你这个混蛋。”

“对不起，”终于把一切都说出来了，史蒂夫如释负重地叹了口气，“我知道我不该利用这种情况，不该利用你，不该向那样吻你，还有——”

“我认为是我在利用你。”

“——搬进你的房间——”流畅的思路没了下文，“你认为……”他瞠目结舌地看着巴基。

这时他终于注意到巴基的眼睛……它耀眼得就像一颗爆裂的星星。自行移动的双脚把他送到巴基面前。也许是因为他拼命压制了太久的情感，所以当同样的神色在巴基瞳孔中激荡的时候，他一眼便认出了其中的所有意义。

也许他很擅长即兴发表一篇振奋人心的演说，但只要涉及到巴基，他就会立刻退化成一个刚学会讲话的孩子。“所以，”他说，“练习，嗯？”

“把你拉上我的床，对吧？”巴基缓慢而顽皮地扬出一个微笑，“别以为我记不得建议接吻的人是谁？”

“允许你亲我，是吗？”

巴基哼了一声，“如果不是事先知道咱俩到底是个怎样的蠢货，我一定会觉得这俩人他妈的真是对天才。”

“那你还想再尝一个吻吗？这次是真的。”

“我要告诉一个好消息，兄弟，我给你的每个吻都货真价实。”

“你真是个——”

剩下的话都被突然凑过来的嘴唇给挤了回去。火热、深入的舌头在他嘴里搅来搅去，把他吻得晕乎乎的，剩下点儿意识都被烧了个一干二净。最后，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想了想，抬起的手臂用力勒住巴基的后背，他很开心自己被吃掉了。

 

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

 

史蒂夫醒来时，巴基就躺在他身边，高大的身体蜷缩成小小的一个球，火炉似的呼呼散着热气。有那么一刻，他还以为前一天发生的事都是自己的一场梦。更多的细节逐渐清晰：搭在赤裸肌肤上的冰冷手臂，贴在身体上的温热肌肤，如同一匹散着暖气的丝绸，顺着背部曲线一直裹到他的膝盖后方。这不是梦。自从他自暴自弃地默认巴基永远不会爱上他以后，他的心脏第一次感受到真正意义上的轻松。当温暖的嘴唇拂过他的脖子，毛茸茸的胡须在他身上蹭出一排排的鸡皮疙瘩时，他对着枕头偷偷笑了出来。

“这么说，之前的那些早晨，”史蒂夫恍然大悟道，“你都在偷亲我？”

巴基的嘴唇继续在那块皮肤上辗转亲吻，高挺的鼻尖轻轻掠过他的脊柱。热量随着那些吻在他的肠子里层层积聚。巴基压着喉咙径自笑得欢畅，有点害羞，也有点洋洋得意，温暖的呼吸随着不住抖动的嘴唇全喷洒在史蒂夫敏感的后背上，“你终于反应过来了，嗯？”

史蒂夫转过身一个劲地推他，让他在床单上好好地平躺着，自己的身体也一块压了下去，像小鸟一样在巴基的锁骨上啄个不停，吻够了就把头靠在他的肩膀上。巴基张开手臂把他搂了个满怀。

“还记得我们第一次共度的冬天吗？从那时起我就想这么对你。”史蒂夫一边说，一边用手描摹着他的轮廓，手指一点点勾勒出他的身体曲线。“每次画你时，我都在想这个。”

“该死，”巴基的声音让他颤巍巍地吐了口气。“为什么这么热？”

“你真的想过这个吗？甚至当我——当我还没有接受血清前？”

巴基一只手捧起他的下巴，轻轻把他的脸扭了过来，“大的，小的……其实都不重要。我眼里从来都放不下其他的人。”

“靠。”

巴基惊讶地扬起眉毛。

史蒂夫飞一般得爬下床，顺带将巴基一并拖了下来。

“这他妈——”

他单膝跪在巴基面前，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我爱你，我一直都爱着你，我会一辈子都爱着你。你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

“最后，”巴基说。漂亮的眼睛闪烁着顽皮的光彩，满满溢出的爱意让史蒂夫喘不过气来，“我要一场求婚，能让人举双手同意的那种。”

“笨蛋，”史蒂夫说，“现在我们不就是在做这个吗？”


End file.
